


Snowy Day Activities

by NeverForgetStarkiller



Series: Gingerpilot Holiday 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Gingerpilot, Hux is difficult, M/M, Modern AU, Poe likes him anyway, Snow Day Play, happily dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverForgetStarkiller/pseuds/NeverForgetStarkiller
Summary: Day 4: Outdoor Winter ActivitiesSome things are outdoor activities. Some are not. That any of those activities might be both hadn’t crossed Hux’s mind.





	Snowy Day Activities

“Sledding,” said Poe. “We could go sledding.”

“Dameron, you will not find me sledding even if the world is ending.”

“Alright, ice skating.”

Hux looked over to the window where Poe stood. “No,” he said as if that was explanation enough on its own.

“Ice skating would be fun.”

“Ice skating is not a snow day activity. It’s best when done indoors with no risk of falling through a lake.”

“Some of the others were going skiing. We could still catch them before they leave.”

“Once again, skiing is not a snow day activity. Most places you can ski all year long.”

Poe might have been exhausted from arguing with Hux if this sort of interaction didn’t come with the territory. Hux was one of those people who gave a straight answer about half the time. The other half he danced around whatever the answer was, and it was up to Poe to guess it. Today, he wasn’t being straightforward. For someone who claimed to enjoy winter, Hux didn’t seem to like the sound of any snow day activities.

“We could build a snowman,” said Poe for what had to be the third time.

Hux didn’t call him out for repeating the idea; he just said, “That’s for children.”

“Snow angels.”

“If you think I’m going to go outside and lie down in the snow, then I suggest you think again.”

“Guess that means I can cross having sex in the snow off my list, then.”

Hux scoffed. “No one does that.”

“You’re wrong there, buddy.”

The glare that followed was a perfect mix of “I’m never wrong” and “What did I say about calling me that?” Hux crossed his arms. “It sounds like an excellent way to get frostbite in the last place anyone ever wants to get frostbite.”

Poe shrugged. “It’s not that windy. Sun’s out. It’s not even that cold.”

“You’re insane,” said Hux. He leaned back on the arm of the couch and took a sip of hot tea.

“Doesn’t have to be in the snow,” said Poe. “We could take some blankets outside.”

Hux set the mug of tea down. “Are you still talking?”

“If it gets you outside,” said Poe, “I’ll try anything.”

With an even stare, Hux tilted his head forward in a begrudging nod. “Fine. Take me out to the lawn and do what you will. We’ll see who’s right soon enough.”

Poe turned from the window and smirked. “Sounds like a win for me.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at the challenge and stood. He took the blanket folded over the back of the couch. “Go, then.”

 

Poe’s smirking faded as soon as they were outside. No, it wasn’t as cold as it could be: the air was still and the sun was out, but _damn_ , was it cold. Poe rubbed his arms with his hands and wished he could put on a coat. Not only could he not throw on more clothes, he was going to have to take his own clothes off. In the yard, surrounded by snow. If he didn’t he’d be admitting defeat to Hux before the battle even began.

Hux picked a spot in the backyard and laid out the blanket. The blanket rested on top of the snow, looking like a beautiful setup for a winter’s picnic. That would change as soon as Hux laid down, and the snow crunched and melted underneath. Hux liked the snow, though. He didn’t believe in having a favorite season or anything like that, but he enjoyed winter. The cold, the snow, the hot drinks, the coats… There was something nice about all of it. In reality, the thing Hux most wanted to do was sit on the deck and drink tea and talk. But this would do.

“Ready?” asked Poe. It took all his willpower to keep from shivering in the cold.

“I’m ready,” said Hux.

Poe pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it aside. He rubbed his fingers together, trying to keep them warm enough to be useful. Then he reached down, undid his pants, and slid them off his legs.

“Cold?” asked Hux, watching. His grey eyes flickered with a bit of blue-green, the way they always came to life when he got excited.

“It’s a little chilly,” said Poe. He stripped off his boxers. The idea was to just rip off his clothes like a band-aid: it didn’t work. His body felt like it was freezing. “Damn…”

“Now, you’re cold,” Hux said.

“No, just wondering why you’re still wearing all your clothes.”

Hux glanced around as if someone might see, then, satisfied, he moved his fingers, unbuttoning the front of his shirt. Poe swallowed and watched. Hux didn’t seem to have any trouble out here in the cold. His hands moved, fluid and steady, the way they always did. With each button, Hux’s shirt opened a bit more, first revealing the base of his throat, then his collarbone, then his chest. Hux freed his arms from the shirt and set it aside, on top of the snow.

The cold was a good look for Hux, Poe decided, even out of the coats and gloves. The way his porcelain-pink skin gleamed beside the snow, the way his bright red hair brought color to the white, winter landscape. Hux took off the rest of his clothes and set them to the side. They stared at each other for a moment before Poe tackled Hux to the blanket and kissed him, instinct driving Poe’s hands to seek warmth in every inch of Hux’s skin.

Hux curled his fingers into Poe’s hair, pulling him closer. His hips rocked up against Poe’s, feeling the one part of Poe’s body that was still warm. “Admit you’re wrong,” Hux breathed out as he broke this kiss. If Poe could say the words, they could retreat indoors. But Poe wouldn’t admit it; Hux knew that already.  Poe Dameron was as stubborn as he was gorgeous, and he hated to lose as much as Hux liked to win.

“I’m not wrong,” said Poe. His fingertips trailed down Hux’s side, over the jut of his hip. Hux’s body shuddered in reply. Poe smiled. “And, you’re about to find out just how not-wrong I am.”

A sharp breath was all Hux could manage as Poe pressed a finger inside him. Hux’s legs curled up around Poe’s.

“Shh,” Poe soothed. He kissed Hux’s neck and waited. After a moment, Hux relaxed. As soon as he did, Poe moved, working his finger in and out of Hux, stretching him. He added another finger, and Hux leaned his head back, whimpering softly. Poe moved his other hand up to stroke Hux’s hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “And, I’m so not wrong.”

Hux met Poe’s eyes, and he didn’t argue, and Poe didn’t feel the cold.

 

 


End file.
